skenthfandomcom-20200214-history
Headmaster Torlin Silvershield
Torlin Silvershield is an enigma. His life before coming to the Prime Material Plane is a mystery, the only record of him having lived in the Feywild is a record of graduation from the Cerulean Academy of Magic. Coming to the Prime Material Plane In the year 6875 Torlin had recently graduated from The Cerulean Acadamey of Magic and felt that the Feywild, a plane filled with magic, had no more room for growth and left with nothing but his wand and his clothes for the Prime Material Plane. When he arrived in the Prime Material Plane, via a trod in The Deepwoods Reach, he came penniless. He traveled from The Deepwoods Reach up into The Dardrekr Mountains until he found the dwarven fortress of Ardenhold. Their he stayed for a time, tutoring the children of wealthy dwarven nobles in history. In the year 6993 however Torlin left Ardenhold for reasons unknown and traveled to Oxtower. There he served with The Plains Watch, a military unit that helped to protect the civilians of Oxtower from goblins, gnolls, and gruesome creatures that came down from the mountains. In the year 7000 a great raid of barbarians from The Golden Plains came into Oxtower and Torlin was taken captive. However by summoning floating lights and making pebbles disappear, most likely through a simple spell, the barbarians realized they had captured a powerful wizard and swore themselves to him. Now Torlin, with a barbarian tribe following him, went up into the Madenskan Steppes. Marriage to Ella Headwater Torlin again disappears from records until 7174 when he married an Ella Headwater of Vor Viesk, the last living member of an old family. The Headwaters had several of its members serve in the Senate of Vor Viesk, the last was Ella's Grandfather Ellis. Not much is known on Torlin and Ella's marriage until 7177 when Ella was robbed and killed by thieves. Torlin was away at the time, it is presumed for business. After Ella's Death After his wife died mysteriously, she left all of her worldy possessions to her husband. Torlin, once a penniless hedgewizard, was now a powerful figure in the Republic of Vor Viesk. While never actually holding a polical office it was widely known that Torlin ran Vor Viesk. He gathered around him famous warriors, shamans from the tribes in the far flung corners of the world, and clerics of even the most unknown gods and goddesses. In an effort to try and appease the mostly human population of Vor Viesk, Torlin had his ears shaved down and began dying his hair darker so as to look less eladrin-like. In the year 7215 Torlin was offered a the posistion as Headmaster of the College of BLANK. He has since that time held that posistion, residing in the Headmaster's Quarters. During The Great Schism, Torlin and thus the college, supported The Coalition. Torlin quickly, much like in Vor Viesk, rose to power in The Coalition until he was recognized as one of its four leaders.